More Than This
by monochromatic days
Summary: Won't you open your eyes and see that I can't love you any more than this? Yanase-centric drabble!


**A/N: Inspired by the song "More Than This" by One Direction (': **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Yanase's POV!**

* * *

><p>You were the only person I've ever looked at ever since middle school.<p>

When you first talked to me, I thought it was because we sat next to each other so you felt obliged to do so. But honestly, I never realized how much we had in common. There were so many things we could talk about till the cows come home.

But then there was _that other guy _always being around you.

Oh, you don't know how annoying it was.

We couldn't even have some time to ourselves. _He_ would always start to interrupt our conversations and drag you away from me by some lame excuse which you'll always believe. Then I realized, like me, he loved you too.

_Chiaki… Why are you so dense about this?_

Despite this, you've gotten yourself several girlfriends as we're growing up. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want it to ruin our current relationship. To you, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It hurt that you felt that way, but I'll just settle for always supporting you, until the day when you'll realize my feelings for you. To be completely honest, it was eating at me from the inside. However, I respected your decisions. I always do, and always will.

But I thought he loved you too. I _thought. _Every time you get attached, he too does the exact same thing. Every time you break up, he follows suit.

So what exactly was he plotting?

No matter what happened, always know that I'll be here for you. So please, I hope you'll recognize my feelings and that your heart will turn around to me.

* * *

><p>Now, whenever I pop by your house, I can't help but find the floor much more interesting then anything else.<p>

I wouldn't come over if I had the choice. I didn't want to see _him _practically living there with you. But because we are colleagues that I have no choice but to suck it up and put on a brave front.

You're worried about me, I can tell.

You're berating yourself for how I feel, I know.

But I couldn't bring myself to start a conversation on that matter. I can't help but avoid your eyes, lest you see the ugly side of me. I didn't want you to see that.

You wouldn't know, how much it hurts to know that he's the one holding you close and not me.

You wouldn't know, how much it hurts to know that he's the one who lays you down with a goodnight kiss.

_You wouldn't know, that I can't love you more than this._

* * *

><p>If I had spoken up sooner, would you have chosen me instead?<p>

Would it have been my arms embracing you instead?

We are so alike.

We have so much in common.

But was it because of this that it didn't work out between us?

They say like poles repel each other. Was that why you clicked much more easily with _him_ instead?

Funny how I never thought I'd make friends in middle school. It was easier for me to be alone all the time, not having to interact with people to save me the trouble. What you didn't know was how that first conversation you had strike up between us made such a huge impact on my life. Since then, I was more open, more willing to talk to others. That was the impact you had on my life and it was what brought me to who I am today.

_You saved me._

_But once you leave, you take everything along with you._

As I walk down the streets, I see you laughing, scowling, and pouting. Who should be the one who was evoking all those emotions within you? Him.

It isn't fair.

Life isn't fair.

* * *

><p>After your rejection, I realized that the person you've chosen was him.<p>

_Why am I not good enough?_

_In what way was Hatori better then me?_

_Why can't it be me?_

_Why didn't you choose me?_

All those words just poured out of my mouth like an open tap. I couldn't hold them back.

All those pent up feelings for so many years.

All my feelings for you, accumulated throughout the years.

I wanted you to stay, to just stay for a little while, because your presence sets me at ease and it lets me find my bearings.

But that wasn't my true motive.

What I really wanted was for you to open your eyes wider and maybe choose me instead. Why couldn't you see it? Why couldn't you see how much I loved you?

Why?

_Why can't you tell that I could never love you any more than this?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really shouldn't be writing this and focusing more on my other fic in another fandom but… I just had to write it. Inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks when I was listening to "More Than This" in the car and then when it shuffled on my playlist when I was in the middle of typing for Yullen Week, I just had to write this down or else I probably wouldn't get anything done for the last theme**

**So there you have it! I totally ship TorixChiaki but I can't help but feel so bad for poor Yuu. If nobody wants him, I'll gladly take him**

**Teehee~!**

**Let me know what you guys think OK? (:**


End file.
